Code Lyoko: The Next Level
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: It's looks like everyone and his dog have a sequel series, so why do I do one of my own. The school year after "Echoes" brings new suprizes - both good and bad for the Lyoko Warriors.
1. Myths and Truths

_Note 1: "Code Lyoko", people, places and things are copyrighted from 2002 to 3002 by Antefilms, Moonscoop, France 3 and Canal J. All rights served. Don't allow X.A.N.A. to take control of my computer!  
Note 2: Takes place after Season 4._

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"

Prologue – The Myths and Truths

By Dr. Thinker

_The impossible to believe myth of the Pluto, the supercomputer, claims to start in 1959, as brains of the Disguise League, a league of crook with a habit of disguising them as either members of world's armed forces or the mystery Men in Black. The name of the supercomputer come from the Roman name of Underworld and Wealth, Hades a.k.a Pluto. The supercomputer was plan to a virtual factory them to make anything from artichokes to zebra-striped pillows and anything in between and beyond. _

=CL=

The head Disguise League scientist remarked "The Pink Queen give the OK!"

The other Disguise League scientists cheered as they started searching for a location.

=CL=

_The Disguise League had a based on Sarip Island, France, underneath a car factory not to far from Kadic Academy. To kept reporters at bay, the scientists claim it's a non-working prototype and won't be ready until 7777 at best and 9999 at worst. To kept military, they claimed it was protect to block enemy communications with out harming their allies commutations. To kept the spy away, they claim that the computer had a time reverse ability that would allow them to escape any rivals and the rivals had no clue._

_Expect one – the real Men in Black. The Men in Black wanted to take over the protect and make it good for the rest world but sending a large group would scare the scientists – so they pick one of them – a female. _

=CL=

Antea Hopper was calmer then the night's sky as she come across Kadic Academia. A valley girl walked up to Antea.

The valley girl asked "What like happen to like your hair?"

Antea's pink hair and pink and purple clothing makes no one expect her to be a member of the Men in Black.

Antea replied, "Born with it."

That was true but it was also the codeword to get her information.

The Valley Girl handed her a Sony Walkman and skate away on a skateboard.

Antea listen to the Walkman. Antea learned from the tape that her mission for the Men in Black to ruin the Diguise League's planned supercomputer, Pluto.

=CL=

_The female Men in Black agent meet up with the scientist working on the project. For a while, the female Men in Black couldn't find a way to damage the supercomputer with out alarming the Diguise League until a day in 1969, where the female Men in Black agent and a male scientist were team up to create Automatic Neutral Assessment Expect or A.N.A.X for short._

=CL=

Waldo and Antea wonder what the head of the "Project: Carthage" was up to putting them together.

The head scientist asked, "Ok. Waldo and Antea. I want you to create the A.I for the supercomputer. His name should be Automatic Neutral Assessment Expect or A.N.A.X for short."

Waldo smiled because he allows went to create a virtual lifeform. Antea smiled because she found away to shut down Disguise League's plot with ease.

=CL=

_The female Men in Black agent and the male scientist fell in love as they work on their A.I. The A.I got a special learning rhythm and started asking pretty well – sometime helping out with bits and pieces of the supercomputer and the virtual world. _

_The female Men in Black and the male scientist had a baby girl._

=CL=

Waldo holding the baby girl who pink hair has been growing quickly she been removed from womb, remarked, "What are we going call her?"

Antea remarked, "Aelita."

=CL=

_Six year after the birth of the baby girl. The Diguise League learned about a Men in Black agent and plot to kidnapped him or her as the case might be. It took a while, but one of the agents of the Diguise League didn't relive the ability and he was in charge of the van and after losing his friends in the Diguise League, dropped the female Men in Black in Italy not to far from her sister's, Even, house who married into the very large Del Robbia family._

CL=

Even said, "Talk about dropping in unexpected."

Antea remarked, "In my line of work, that's kind of expect."

Even replied, "So how long are you going to stay."

Antea remarked, "A few years."

=CL=

_Meanwhile, the male scientist changed his name and joined the teachers of Kadic Academy. _

=CL=

Franz remarked, "How are you feeling Aelita?"

Aelita said, "I finally got the handle on my fictional last name of Hopper."

Franz laughed – soon joined by Aelita.

=CL=

_The male scientist angry at the military – stilling thinking it was a military project to block enemy communication started to train A.N.A.X into a weapon to destroy the project._

Sometime later, A.N.A.X realized that that "blocking commutation" was lie and the world was a virtual factory – and charged his name to X.A.N.A.

=CL=

Franz stated, "Good Morning, A.N.A.X. Looks like your virtual body is melting, I could fix it."

A.N.A.X remarked, "No way. And from now on, you can call be X.A.N.A."

Franz said, "But how I can talk to you if you don't mouth."

X.A.N.A remarked, "Actions speaks louder."

=CL=

_As male scientist started working on keeping X.A.N.A in land, he discovered that someone was watching him. He assumed the Men in Black, but in reality, was the Diguise League in disguise of the Men in Black._

CL=

Aelita yelled, "The Men in Black are here."

Franz asked, "I know. Do you know where Mister Puck is?"

Aelita nodded.

Franz remarked, "Come quickly."

=CL=

Aelita asked, "Where are we?

Franz remarked, "In my laboratory."

Aelita said, "Where are we going?"

Franz stated as he started a delay virtualizing program for two scanners, "To a place where we be safe forever. See in you a minute, honey"

Aelita remarked, "See in you in minute, daddy."

=CL=

_The Diguise League started to fight against themselves despite Pink Queen's orders not fight agains themselves. Meanwhile, the factory and the supercomputer, Pluto, was forgotten by them._

_Update #1: Rumors claims that a group of kids from Kadic Academy are fighting X.A.N.A and using the time reversing to make anyone not having a clue to them. They are thinking the virtual human is a computer A.I. _

Carol Putter: This is true. I think I know which kids – Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

Cheshire Cat: What did you have for breakfast today: Foot Loops?

Myth Hunter: No. I had what most students at Kadic had this morning: pancakes, eggs and orange juice.

Cheshire Cat: What about the sausages?

Carol Putter : Odd Della Robbia got it. If Odd put his mouth to work, the world would be out of food faster then you can blink.

Cheshire Cat: Are you sure about that?

Carol Putter: Well, I could be stretching the truth on that.

=CL=

Odd remarked, "That would kept Carol Putter off our tails."

Yumi said, "He or she must be a student here."

Ulrich remarked, "One thing I'm sure, it's not Sissi."

Aelita asked, "Who's Sissi?"

Yumi asked, "That girl that tell Jim and Mr. Delmas before the first time reverse we did."

Aelita replied, "Talk about a pest. If I have to choice between her or X.A.N.A attack – I take a X.A.N.A attack."

Odd replied, "If I was a betting guy, the feeling here is the same over on this side of the screen."

=CL=

_Update #2: The Kadic Kids had rematerialized the kid, but still think that she is a computer A.I. _

Carol Putter: Well, that explains Aelita Stones's stupidity.

Cheshire Cat: Didn't she get 90 on that pop quiz where you got a 25!

Carol Putter: If you find you true identity, I going give you a knuckle sandwich.

Cheshire Cat: I will disappear so fast, that you think I'm the real Cheshire Cat from Wonderland.

CL=

Sissi asked, "You looking you got a beat down from Carol Putter today."

Odd still lying down remarked, "No. Yumi. She read the last Kadic News."

Sissi replied, "The photograph of Yumi and Ulrich together blushing like no one watching them."

Odd nodded – and Sissi jumped on him and add to the pile of bruises that Odd had got from Yumi.

Sissi remarked, "Ulrich is MINE!"

=CL=

_Update #3: The Kadic Kids had found out that the kid they thought was a virtual lifeform was in fact a human girl and restore her memories but as the cost of X.A.N.A escaping the supercomputer. _

=CL=

In Jeremie's room, the feeling of sadness and failure was like a thunderstorm even the joker of the Lyoko Warrior, Odd was feeling it.

Odd remarked, "Please – someone said something funny before a heart attack."

Aelita remarked, "My father sacrificed himself for me and we don't know if he's still on Lyoko."

Odd remarked, "Excuse while I have my heart attack."

Jeremie remarked, "All those memories of your life on Earth. That was the fragment that X.A.N.A took from you. To bind you to to him. And Franz Hopper managed to give them back to you."

Ulrich added, "You are free. But unfortunately, so is X.A.N.A."

Yumi remarked sadly, "Shutting down the supercomputer won't kill X.A.N.A anymore. What are going to do know."

Jeremie remarked, "We kept on fighting. X.A.N.A may have got more powerful, but he is not fully invincible. If he attacks, we counter- attack. We find a way to get rid of X.A.N.A for good."

Yumi added, "And we do everything in the power to find your dad, Aelita."

Aelita remarked, "You right. The fight has to go on. After all, fighting X.A.N.A is my job."

Jeremie added, "No, Aelita. It's our job."

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi hold hands together for that half hour before Kadic's light outs.

=CL=

_Update #4: X.A.N.A has gone! He's been eliminated for good. The Kadic Kids had shut down the Supercomputer just a few days._

Carol Putter: This sounds like a plot of a bad American cartoon from the 1980s.

Cheshire Cat: I consider it a good plot for a French cartoon from the 2000s.

Carol Putter: Is that you, Odd?

Cheshire Cat: Sissi?

Carol Putter: Were you expecting Dark Vader?

Cheshire Cat: Are still going to give me that Knuckle Sandwich?

Carol Putter: ;-)

Cheshire Cat: :-(

=CL=

Antea Schaeffer turned on the Supercomputer on, then went down to the scanner room. Lying on the floor of one of the scanners was Waldo Franz Schaeffer, Antea's husband.

Waldo jumped, kissed and then remarked, "Antea! You still breathing."

Antea remarked, "Well, Waldo got some information that would be surprising for you. First off I a member of the Men in Black."

Waldo asked, "But what about those who kidnapped you?"

Antea replied, "The Diguise League. Same goes for what spook you and Aelita in Lyoko."

Waldo remarked, "So where is she know?"

Antea replied, "Right now, she is dealing with Kadic's summer break over at Yumi's home under the name of Aelita Stones."

Waldo remarked, "Sounds like a name that a group of kid stole from rock band."

Antea laughed before remarking, "Those kids – Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich – did steal it from a rock band – "The Rolling Stones" – but no harm done as they are one of my favorite bands. I wish I could give some peace of mind.

Waldo remarked, "I got a idea."

Antea replied, "I'm all ears."

=TBC=

Well, the prolog is done. Next up, Part 1 comes up.


	2. Suprizing Events

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"  
Part #1 – "Suprizing Events"

by Dr. Thinker

The day before Aeltia's third school year at Kadic, Aeltia and Yumi were having lunch together at a cafe somewhere between the Kadic Acamandy and the supercomputer's abannoned factory.

Yumi stated, "I have to warm you."

Aelita asked, "Warm me of what?"

Yumi replied, "Every Kadic student has to do get a full report on them in the Kadic News. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and I did. Only one person didn't do because she was mad at the 'babies' – Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas."

Aelita repleid, "So I have to answer questions with out mentioning my missing parents or they might realize the lie that Jeremie cooked up for me."

Yumi's head nodded.

=CL=

The Lyoko Warriors discover someone was at the vending machines holding an open bottle of Pespi. The black hair and the Cleveland Browns shirt marked him as an ally, William Dunbar.

Jeremie asked, "Any problems?"

Willaim pour his Pespi into Jeremie's hair, "That's for you stupid clone of me, you stupid genius!"

Jeremie yelled, "Looks who's talking. I am not the one that got take oven by X.A.N.A for about a full school year."

Willaim replied, "You didn't tell me that he could take me over."

Jeremie asked, "You never asked – you just attack and ask question later."

Willaim said, "As long as you or your girlfriend, Aelita, is not in control of the supercomputer, I will be happy to help."

As William stomped off to pick up his scheudule. Odd used his euro to order a water, open it, and pour the water in Jeremie's hair.

Jeremie remarked, "Thanks for attempted clean up Odd, but soft drinks are just sugar water."

Odd said jokely, "That what friends are for."

Aelita smiled

=CL=

As they approached the school gates, they started as Sissi was stomping toward them as she was a Krab on Lyoko.

Sissi asked, "So what's the big sercet you had?"

Odd replied, "That's sercet is only going to be reveal if they is a really big emergency – and the not your kind of big emergency like..." Odd paused to then in a voice similar to Sissi to said the following: "Oh, rats...I broke a nail."

Sissi asked, "Theives robbing the near-by mall of everything?"

Odd remarked, "Not big enough."

Sissi asked, "A huge earthquake sallows Paris."

Odd remarked, "Bigger."

Sissi asked, "Evil space aliens drop in every Earth countries' capital city to conquer Earth for their home planet."

Odd said, "Now that's a big emergency."

Sissi asked, "Who drop you on the head when your were just a baby?"

Odd smiled as he replied, "No one but I think you were."

Sissi groaned before he said, "This place is full of stupid heads."

=CL=

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi got their schedules from the Kadic school. They discover that Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, they were teacher called Alice Stone for the entire day.

Odd asked, "Did you do X.A.N.A attack average by days to decide what days to stay at the factory more then usual?"

Jeremie nodded.

Odd asked, "And those most logic days for his attacks were Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

Jeremie nodded, "Sounds like someone knows about the supercomputer."

Aeltia remarked, "This Alice Stone could be dangerous even with X.A.N.A drestoryed."

Yumi remarked, "William Dunbar in the class as well."

Ulrich remarked, "Just great."

=CL=

As they head for the library for the study hall, they were confronted by Jim.

Odd remarked, "Good mornin', Jimbo."

Jim replied, "Lay off the Jimbo stuff, Odd. I been asked to bring Aelita Stones to Kadic News HQ for her quizzing. She will have to miss the rest of her classess, but I know Jeremie is her bodyfriend, I know she will get all the assigement need to be done."

=CL=

The gang were finished with the classes and was having their dinner at the school's caferina when Aelita come in with her own tray of food.

Aelita remarked, "You won't belive the quizz I got and it's not about if I am or am not Canada after all."

Odd asked, "So what's quiz like for you?"

Aelita replied, "My opion on a recently new articles that's been flodding the new outlets for half of the summer. It's about a car crash in Canda that contained a lot of all paper files on my fictional name you guys pick for me - Aelita Stones. Everything – birth certificate , health records, school record. Even my so-called parents' Alex and Alice Stone. In fact, they even asked what I thought my so-call mom is doing teaching at Kadic."

Ulrich remarked, "What would be amazing is that Alice Stone turns out to be your real mother."

Aelita said in a matter-of-fact voice, "The Men in Black mostly killed her."

=CL=

It was first school's Friday. Everyone enter the room where Alice was going to be teaching for them. The Loyko Warriors found six desk in a big circle around the teacher's desk. William took one of them seat, following by Odd on the right side of William and Ulrich on the left side od Ulrich. Yumi took the sit on Odd's right side while Aeltia took the sit on Ulrich's left side. Jeremie took the sit across from William.

Before Willaim could complain about being having to look at Jeremie's face for an entire school day., A pink hair woman dressed in a pink sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers and said, ""My name is Alice Stone." She paused before asking the following question: "Ever heard of Pluto?"

Odd asked, "Isn't he Mickey Mouse's dog?"

Alice Stone laughed – sounding like Aelita after doing a joke on either one of the other Lyoko Warriors or Sissi – before saying, "Odd – I give you that one – even I know that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

Yumi asked, "The God of Underworld and the God of Wealth from Greek myths."

Alice nodded as she said, "That is correct, Yumi. Here is where Greece myths meet urban legends. The Diguise League created a supercomputer named Pluto to control a virtual nano-factory hidden in a old car factory not to far from this school"

Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, William and Ulrich were stunned in silence as they reason that Pluto was the supercomputer they were using to fight X.A.N.A. The only time one of them spoken was to when Ms. Stone asked them a question for them to answer.

=CL=

Things were good for sometime until two Wednesday after their first class with Ms. Stone. The gang was asked to watch a "Myth Teller" tape as soon as the TV was turn on...a black hair female elf appear on the tv screen...

The elf remarked, "I control every radio and television single in the world. I played my best trick ever! My name is X.A.N.A."

Everyone stared stunned at X.A.N.A has he kept talking, "After I got the Lyoko Key from Aelita Scheaffer a.k.a Aelita Hopper . Aelita Stone. I found my way to a safe haven and then split myself into three parts – one to built my Replikas and the other to drestory the Lyoko I was trapped in to stop Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd from getting on-line to hunt me down. After my second got control of their new guy, William and used him drestoryed the Core of Lyoko. Some of my second merged with my third to one to built the other Replika. I lost the energy I gain from the control of the time reversing but I gain an ally that I give full control of my abilities – even Code X.A.N.A. I will not tell the Lyoko Warriors the indenitity or if they ever meet the person I using right now to talk to you to tell them all about."

William grunted. It sounded worse then his grunts when he was control by X.A.N.A.

Alice remarked, "Come with me. I know about everything about you. My real name is Antea Schaffer. I explain more after we shut down X.A.N.A's active tower."

=CL=

Alice lead the gang to Hertimage's door and head down the same path that Aeltia and Franz went down into the sewer leading them to the factory where the supercomputer was up and running. Sitting in the chair was Waldo Franz Sheaffer who was looking at the screen.

Franz remarked, "We got problems – Jeremie. Two towers are active. One active tower is the scanner on blocking Yumi, Ulrich and Odd from a return to trip to Lyoko. The other is connect to the boadcoasting that X.A.N.A is doing."

William remarked, "I will go with Aelita."

Aelita remarked, "Forget it. The last time I was with you, X.A.N.A got him a pawn – you. All because you wanted to fight every monster on Lyoko. He trying to bait you to got back to Lyoko to reclaim you."

Willaim said, "You act like he's comic book version of Cobra Commander."

Aelita replied, "I don't take X.A.N.A lying down like you did."

Franz said, "This fighting will get us nowhere fast and the limit on the time reversing is seven days or one full week."

Odd remarked, "I hate to sound like a cartoon character from a 1980s cartoon – but I got a idea that so crazy it would work but I need to disappear for a while. Prepare the scanners for Aeltia and William – I going to get us a new team member"

Odd rushed off.

William asked, "Want to bet it's Sissi?"

Ulrich remarked, "Unlike Americans in Las Vegas, I don't take fool bets."

Yumi said, "Thought don't know how much pain or annoyance we going to be in when she shows up."

=CL=

Odd saw Sissi not to far from the sewer hole that was on Kadic's ground. After getting up to the surface, he yelled, "Hey, Sissi. You look like Princess Fionna!"

Sissi asked, "The human or the orgess version?"

Odd yelled his replied back at Sissi, "The orgess!"

Sissi remarked, "Why you little werewolf!"

Odd quicky dropped back into the sewer skipping picking up a stakeboard since he had successfully baited the new member of the Lyoko Warriors.

=CL=

Sissi chased Odd though the sewer, across the bridge to the factory, and into the factory elevator.

Sissi remarked, "Ok. Caught you. Jim will be with praise for me to do this.."

Odd remarked, "Before you kill me, do you want to know the sercet me and my friends has been hiding?"

Sissi asked, "So you have a big emergency."

Odd remarked, "Yes. We dealing with a evil A.I named X.A.N.A. It's similar to computer virus who loves to choas for an unknown reason. We battle him in the virtual world of Lyoko. Right now, Odd, Yumi and me are block from Lyoko by X.A.N.A. - so I decide to get you to help us. One you get us out his crisis, Jeremie and Aelita will explain more about the problem.

The door open up the scanner. She saw Aelita standing in the right scanner and William in the left scanner. The middle one was empty – so she decide on on that one. She heard Jeremie saying, "Transform: William, Aelita and Sissi. Scanner: William, Aelita and Sissi. Virtualization!"

=CL=

Aelita saw that William was in his sliver outfit from his first trap to Lyoko before X.A.N.A got control of him. Aelita saw Sissi's virtual appearance. She looked like an Amazon from Greecian myth containing an large battle axe.

Franz's voice remarked, "My name is Franz Hopper. I'm Aelita's biological father. Jeremie just did the saying – I did the work in getting you to Lyoko. I materized you in the moutain sector. I'm going to deal with the scanner's active tower in the ice sector before we stop the active tower in the desert sector running the X.A.N.A show. Aelita and Jeremie is sure that Scyphozoa is somewhere outhere in hopes to get control of William agian."

The Overwing and the Overbike pop up. Aelita and Sissi got on the Overwing while William got on the Overbike.

=CL=

Aelita, Sissi, and William took some time to get the ice region and get near to it's active tower

Franz remarked, "Looks like Jeremie and Aelita were right on the money. The Scyphozoa is approaching."

The familar Scyhozoa still looking like somone mixed a jelly fish, a squid, a octopus, and an armor in a blender. Sissi throw her axe the Scyhozoa and hit it right on the X.A.N.A mark exploding into a mess of blue virtual gak.

Odd's voice remarked as Sissi pick up her ax back up, "Wow! That's a nice weapon. We didn't have a way to by-pass that stupid squid's stupid arms. Now, X.A.N.A would have to come up with something new."

Sissi smiled as Aelita rushed into the tower, touching the screen, and enter the "Code Lyoko" code shutting down that tower and come right out of that tower.

William remarked, "Now for that desert tower."

=CL=

It didn't take way for the gang to make their way to the desert region. The active tower wasn't far from their arrival stop – but they were eight Mega Tanks guarding the tower. William throw his sword at one Mega Tank but that one was closed and blast him hard enough to devirtualized him. Sissi throw her ax next and hit the Mega Tank's X.A.N.A symbol deleting it as three new virtualized form pop up – Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

The Metal Tank make a circle around the active tower.

Odd remarked, "We like Indains here, Jeremie. The Mega Tanks are doing a wagon circle around the tower."

Ulrich asked, "Hey, Franz. What's Sissi's special ability?"

Franz's voice, "According to the card – super-strength."

Sissi walk up to one of the Mega Tank and yelled, "Super-Strengh" and left one of them and like a bowler throwing a bowling ball – tossed the Mega Tank into it's aides knocking them into digital sea.

Aelita rushed into the tower, touch the screen, enter the "Code Lyoko" again and said, "Tower deactived."

Jeremie remarked as he kid the enter key, "Return to the past now."

=CL=

Jeremie asked, "Sorry about the stupid clone but was the only way we could kept Mr. Delmas of our backs while you were in under X.A.N.A's power."

William replied, "Sorry about the Pespi in your hair business and my fight with your girlfriend."

Jeremie remarked, "I had a few fights myself with Aelita, so I know where you coming from."

Alice Stone appeared, "By the way, Franz wants to apology to Aelita to doing something to her. I just got done adding Elizabeth Delmas to the class."

=CL=

Outside of Ms. Stone's classroom, the gang meet up with Sissi.

Sissi asked, "Did I just went back in time?"

Odd replied, "Yep."

=CL=

Jeremine and Aelita had just got done filling in William and Sissi on the discovering of the supercomputer and the events that happen since X.A.N.A. Sissi didn't expect that she was part of the discover of the Supercomputer on the first time. Alice was explaining her role in the business as kepting on a eye on the kids for the Men in Black. When asked by Aelita but the Men in Black that kidnapped her, Alice replied that was the Diguise League. After class was done, but sometime between it and dinner, Alice lead the gang to the Hertimage, were Franz was cleaning up.

Franz said, "Aelita. Recall what Jeremie thought X.A.N.A put in your body."

Aelita replied, "A virus. Jeremie sent a half of school year trying to find the anti-virus, but he stolen my human memories."

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi laughed while William rolled his eyes and Sissi just stared.

Franz remarked, "That's half correct. You did a virus. I did it as soon as I reawaken from Jeremie's turning the supercomputer back on. This virus was similar to the Willaim clone with one cure for it."

Jeremie and Aeltia remarked at the unison, "The cure was Aeltia's missing memories!"

Franz nodded as he stated, "I did it to give more time for me to search Sector 5 for your missing memories. I found after that fake X.A.N.A version of me, so I went X.A.N.A on you guys to contact you. Then help you out in stopping X.A.N.A's attack on the tower you turn on to decode my dairy and helping you against X.A.N.A's fake fragement and restoring of Lyoko and Aelita."

Aelita remarked as she hugged Franz, "I thought you were killed when you decide to help power up the X.A.N.A. Destruction Program."

Franz said, "Just devirtualized – but stuck in between Lyoko and Earth – by your guys shut down of the supercomptuer but Antea turn the supercomptuer back on and allow me to reform on Earth. We need the supercomputer to do some hacking job."

Jeremie remarked, "That explain the mysterious discover of the Canada files on Aelita that has been the topic of newspaper for half of the summer."

Franz said, "I'm Alex Stone by the way."

Aelita grinned the biggest grin of her life.

=CL=

X.A.N.A slipped out of a 63-year old midget woman and into near by red Halloween skeleton..

Taelia Sosten took off the black wig and elf-face mask revealing her dark pink hair.. She was know as the Pink Queen, the head of the Diguise League. Durning a previous X.A.N.A attack, Jeremie thought she was a devirtualized Aelita. She said, "X.A.N.A, I got a kick out of that team-up, but can you do a get contro of that axe-carrying Amazon."

X.A.N.A said from the Halloween skeleton had it contain a voice computer for anyone in the Diguise League who want to use it, "I can't, Lia. A successful trip to Lyoko and back prevent me from taking control of a human and now I can't even get William back. Give me some time to come up with a plot and when I punish those kids, you can have your Supercomputer back."

Taelia. nodded and grin the most evil grin that would make any fictional evil human in any media look at with green with envy on their face.

=TBC=

Well, things are getting heavy! Who would thought Taelia was adult behind the super-computer. By the way Sosten is anagram of Stones – kept the anagram game rolling around.


	3. Puzzling Out Plans

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"  
By Dr. Thinker  
Part #2 – "Puzzling Out Plans"

=CL=

X.A.N.A was in his black sceptre form as he come out of Sissi's alarm clock. He liked being Sissi – if the group picked her instead of William. He thought he could have last longer and not reveal his hands until he had conquer the world with out the Lyoko Warriors being any wiser.

He slipped into her ears, and got shocked! Sissi was the Amazon that destoryed his Scopyhoza! If he had a body right now, he would have banging his head against the wall in the hallway of Kadic. He thought quicky and slipped out into the air, putting sleeping gas out as he heading to factory to put in a plan #2 into action. Soon, all of the Paris was under sleep but that won't last long – only a week days – good enough to just his most hated foes a little annoyance.

He slowly head down to Franz's lab and effected – deleting the Super Scan from it, then take the form of Aelita herself. He restored and materialized his Scopyoza. He split his form – one stilling in Aelita and the other turning Jeremie.

X.A.N.A-Aelita stated, "Travel to Kadic, find Aelita's and Jeremie's room, take Jeremie's brain into Aelita's body. Then take Aelita's brain and put it Jeremie's body. Do not worry about anyone seeing you – anyone in France is sleeping like a big fat baby. Then I wait a few days then repeat a old attack the Lyoko Warriors know about."

The Scopyoza nodded as best as a squid-like creature in a armor could and let to do the deed.

=CL=

Aelita was feeling a little different as she awaken up the following morning. She found out that she was sitting down in chair near a computer. She saw a familar dairy program recording – the one that Jeremie used to record his dairy. She reasoned she was in Jeremie's body with out the need for a mirror.

Aelita thought to herself that she can fake Jeremie with out any one getting wiser – but only the Lyoko Warriors and her parents should know about this.

"Aelima" as she thought to herself got dressed in Jeremie's usually clothing and head to the cafeteria

=CL=

Jeremie was feeling a little different as he walked up the following moring. He found out that he was lying down in a bed with a pink shit. On top of the computer monitor was none other then Mister Puck, Aelita's male elf-like doll. He reasoned he was in Aelita's body without the need for a mirror.

Jeremie thought to himself that he can fake Aelita without any one getting – but only the Lyoko Warriors and Aeltia's parents should know about this.

"Jerita" as he thought to himself got dressed in Aelita's usually clothing and head to the Kadic's

=CL=

Things went for Aelita and Jeremie depsite the different bodies until the gang meet up for the study hall in the library. The gang saw that Aelita was trying faster then usual on her pink lab-top while Jeremie was doing the same thing on his black lab-top but slowing

Odd joked, "Looks like the Eistens are acting like twins playing their opposites selves!"

Aelita's voice yelled from Jeremie's body, "Do you want to tell the whole school because if you kept that joke remark – someone is going to find out about Pluto and you don't want that to happen."

Jim yelled, "Pluto? That supercomputer myth is just a bunch of urban legends."

Ulrich asked, "How do you know that Pluto is a supergirl and not Mickey Mouse's dog?"

Jim replied, "In fact that silly Pluto supercomputer myth was based for one of my romance novels when I was romance book writter. Since I have to kept your kids quiet as this is a school library and not a American bookstore – I don't want to talk about it but I do want you to read it."

Jim start searching for the book in the library with the help of Odd and Sissi.

Ulirch remarked, "I don't know about those two. First off, I'm glad that Sissi hasn't bugged me one bit about being her boyfriend." Ulrich paused to left Yumi make a fake couch, "But Sissi's pranks are worst then Odd's feet."

Sissi found the book and replied, "You were Jergone Parelidon, the writter of the 'The Girl In The Computer". I brought that book just a few days after Ms. Eistein arrived at school – I thought Jeremie yanked her from some short of supercomputer like Pluto – if it really existed."

Sissi did a Clark Kent to the other Lyoko Warriors – making them notice that Sissi is playing around with Jim.

Odd asked,, "Mine if I read that book, Jimbo?"

Jim replied, "Yes, but lay off the Jimbo stuff."

=JL=

It was just after glassess but fifty-five mintunes until the start of dinner, Odd, Yumi,William, Sissi and Ulrich were sitting down near the vending machines."

Odd joked, "Looks like the Eistien did a switch today." He paused and asked, "Do you think this is X.A.N.A.'s attack?"

Willaim remarked, "He must love messing with your members."

Ulrich remarked, "Tell me something I don't know."

Yumi asked, "What's the plot of Jim's romance book, 'The Girl In The Computer?"

Sissi replied, "It's about dairy of an United Kingdom male science teacher who discovered what he thinks it's a virtual artifical intellingence program guarding another world from a evil artifial intellingence program. He gets help from some of his friends at school: a male Italian art teacher, a female Japanese languge teacher, a male German Japanese gym teacher to help protect the Girl he found. They tried the girl and the evil artificial intelliegence program to kept from the iron-firsted female principal of the school where they work. Time past and it's discover the girl is the French scienist behind the supercomputer itself. In the end, the bad virus program gets a major beat-down by the group and the United Kingdom male sceinist teacher marries the French sciencist who had took cover as the sciencist teacher at school he work at."

Odd remarked, "That's a quick summary. One we found a way to get Jeremie and Aelita back intheir right body, I read that book and give it a read."

Sissi remark, "The romance between main characters is hard to sallow in the first place but it gets better once after the characters discover that she is a real-life human."

=CL=

A few days later, The Lyoko Warriors had make a stop at the factory and told all about the switch between Aelita Stones and Jeremie Belpois to Franz Hopper and Alice Stone.

Franz reamrked, "Well, no sign of an X.A.N.A attack. He must have been weaken by the anti-program you created."

Alice said, "I got a theory on who is might be X.A.N.A's helping hand. The Pink Queen, the Queen of Trouble an the Mistress of the Disguise League. All Diguise League members follow her orders with out questions."

William asked, "Who is the Pink Queen?"

Alice replied, "That's the question every Men in Black minds – including myself. She's more mysterious then the fictional Carmen Sandiego. We know only two facts, she comes from a family almost as large as Odd's family and is know for having dark pink hair."

Before any could give any guessess to the idenity of the mysterious Pink Queen, the factory gotten shake-up and the superscan went off...

Jeremie's voice from Aelita's body remarked, "Oh, no! X.A.N.A attack!"

Aelita's voice from Jeremie's body added, "Looks like you going to Lyoko for your fourth time, Jeremie. First off, when William drestoryed Loyko, it removed all the cards you didn't back up which means I can't do in your body and second – I am the only one with the ability to shut down the tower."

Jeremie grunt from Aelita's body sounded more annoyed then usual.

=CL=

Jeremie landed on Lyoko but he was not in Aelita's elf-body. He screen pop in front of him. Aelita in Jermie's body.

Jeremie asked, "So what do I looked."

Odd said, "A classic robot that might be a good toy."

Jeremie said, "That's better then the last time I was scanned. I look like a white Block last time I was virtualized!"

Aelita's voice remarked, "I created that card for you after we recreated finished creating Lyoko. It was around the time that X.A.N.A sent clones of me and you and the rest of the gang think were two Mega Tanks. I think we had to kicked Yumi and Ulrich into a pool to make them realized that weren't Mega Tank."

Yumi and Ulrich blushed and groaned as Odd remarked, "X.A.N.A's pool attack a little before Jeremie teached us how to the use the supercomputer.""

Jeremie said, "Nice little suprize there, Aelita."

Franz's voice said, "I have a theory on how X.A.N.A did this: The Scopyoza."

Aelita remarked, "I see where this is going. Let's go gang."

=CL=

Jeremie saw Aelita's elf form appeared with the usual virtual form of Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. Just then somehting new come. It looked like a bunch of gears put together. One small gear in the middle of their body contained the eye of X.A.N.A.

The gang started fighting as more gear-made monsters appeared. It was choasic fighting. Jeremie's new Lyoko form had a laser gun that was almost pretty good in power. Durning the battle, Aelita accidently got hit by Odd's laser arrrow. After that happen, the monser disappeared and the active tower appeared.

Odd asked, "Franz, can you rescan Aelita?"

Franz's voice answered, "No can do, Odd, I don't want to give any more problem to her. She had enough of them with X.A.N.A take her human memories."

Ulrich said, "What is X.A.N.A's up to."

William remarked, "You know about that urban legend about Californa falling into the sea, while X.A.N.A is trying to do to it the entire France. I am not making this up!"

Aelita's voice remarked, "I basic your new form on my own code."

Jeremie smirked as he entered the tower. He touched the screen. His name, "Jeremie" appeared on the screen and then family over-ride code words: "Code Lyoko".

Jeremie remarked, "Tower down."

=CL=

Arrving in the scene, Jeremie saw himself looking over Aelita.

Aelita asked, "How are you feeling, Jeremie?:

Jeremie replied, "Pretty good."

Odd asked, "No return to the past trip today?"

William replied, "Think not. Only the nine of us know about this little business."

Yumi remarked, "If anyone was shake up in X.A.N.A's attack, they just plan Mother Nature for that shake up."

Alice added, "Or assume an underwater earthquake happen near-by."

=CL=

A few days later in Alice's classrom at Kadic. Odd rushed in with Jim's romance book, "The Girl in The Computer" in hand. "You won't belive it – but Jimbo's story is match to our battle with X.A.N.A, if were adults durning it. The adult principal is a match for Sissi."

Sissi said, "I hated her...she was more annoying then Herb and Nick attempts to make up with me after that lie of Odd and Aelita kissing in that old factory lift."

Odd, Aelita and Jeremie laughed.

Yumi said, "They did kiss – but only to kept your goons from finding Pluto's lab. Aelita added the fake fight to the next day really screw with your and your goons' mind."

Sissi said, "I worked like charm."

Aelita grinned

=TBC=


	4. Halloween Hijinxes: Part 1

_Key for this and the next two episode break:_

~~~Flashback: # Years Ago~~~: Start of a flashback

~~~CL~~~~: A scene change during the flashback

===CL===: A return to the present or a scene taking place in the present.

===TBC=: To Be Continued –

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"

Part 3 - "Halloween Hijinks: Part 1"

by Dr. Thinker

William and Sissi saw very serious faces on the other Lyoko Warriors – Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd - on Oct 24, when they entered Mr. Alice Stone's classroom.

Sissi remarked "You look you expecting X.A.N.A to attack on Oct. 31."

Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd give Sissi the look that make that she was a villain from a horror movie.

Sissi asked, "Why are you looking at me like a female Freddy Krueger?"

Odd answered, "We are expecting X.A.N.A to attack on Halloween even since even since Jeremie created the Super Scan."

William asked, "How many Halloweens did that program that wants to a super-virus attack?"

Aelita said, "Two Halloweens."

Sissi said, "I have a dream of a different Halloween about a pink."

Jeremie said, "That must the time that X.A.N.A and Aelita switch rules on us."

William asked, "How did that happen?"

Odd said, "All started with Ulrich remarking that he was bored."

~~~Flashback: 4 Years Ago~~~~~~~

Ulrich said, "I am so bored."

Odd remarked, "Of time reversing?"

Ulrich answered, "Yes, but that's a necessary evil. We don't want to anyone from find out about the Supercomputer and Lyoko."

Odd asked, "Insulting Sissi's lack of brain."

Ulrich said, "That's why I bored. If she was a character in a fairy tale – she would be a carp hat insulted the carp that become a Japanese dragon."

Odd laughed as a knock on the door. Ulrich opened the door to find Jim holding two orange boxes.

Odd said, "Thanks for delivering."

Jim said, "No problem, Odd."

Ulrich said, "Orange boxes?"

Odd asked, "I almost forget – Halloween is coming up. Those are our costumes. I left Kiwi in the factory. If Jeremie can get Aelita out of the computer, we can have her joined the fun."

Ulrich said, "Hey – if Aelita don't know about Halloween – we could kiss her and the supercomputer good-bye – materialization or no materialization."

Odd remarked, "Good idea. We teach her about Halloween."

~~~~CL~~~~~

Aelita was in a ice sector's tower. It been a while since last X.A.N.A attack. She saw a video being active...and saw a surprise Odd and Ulrich instead of Jeremie.

Odd remarked, "Ulrich and I had a brainstorm."

Aelita asked, "What is a brainstorm?"

Ulrich said, "It's a slang for a smart idea."

Odd asked, "Do you know about Halloween?"

Aelita asked, "What is Halloween?"

Odd said, "It's a holiday where kids and adults dressed in different costumes for different reasons from trick-to-treating to a costume party."

Yumi entered the room and asked, "What are you doing?"

Aelita answered, "Teaching me about Halloween."

Yumi asked, "Why?"

Odd remarked, "Ulrich thought if Aelita didn't know Halloween – we screwed – Aelita's materialization or not."

Yumi said, "We got problem – Jim and Sissi are teaming up to discover to try to find out our big secret.. Jeremie had a idea if we can past the school's Halloween party, we can kept them in dark."

Aelita asked, "What if X.A.N.A attack on Halloween?"

Odd said, "He's been attacking on mostly once a week and we just beat him two days ago, I don't think he will attack this soon."

Aelita said calmly, "I thinking that you taking this too lightly."

Odd said, "Life will pretty crazy if either Sissi or Jim discovered the Supercomputer."

===CL===

William said, "You acted more stupid then my clone."

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Jeremie laughed for a bit.

Aelita remarked, "I thought I was an artificial intelligence program. One day, Yumi assumed that I was X.A.N.A.'s Moral Program. Jeremie assumed Yumi was right because I was the only one that can shut down towers in Lyoko at the time. It wasn't until Jeremie decoded Franz Hopper's dairy that I was a human. A few days later, Franz, my father, restored my missing memories that X.A.N.A took."

Alice entered and said, "I need an idea to kept the group for longer periods without the sercet.."

Sissi replied, "Odd moves short film time to time. How about we become cast and crew with Odd's film. We leave a note that if anyone that will get a beat-up by William or Yumi – which we choose by the ruler breaker's gender. Will for any non-member of the Lyoko Warriors that are boys"

Yumi said, "So I get to beat down on non-member of Lyoko Warriors that are girls."

Odd said, "Not bad. If you two get in trouble – we send Mr. Stone to Mr. Delmas to get out of trouble."

Sissi said, "And we make sure that Odd shows a few films here and there including some that insult me."

William asked, "Why?"

Odd answered, "About ¼ of my film output had a short or long insult on Sissi."

Alice said, "Jim is coming here, so I going to show that "Myth Teller" tape that I was going to do when we learn about X.A.N.A had come back life."

=CL=

It was around dinner time that Lyoko Warriors got back together.

Sissi asked, "So what happen next?"

Jeremie replied, "Well, not much, other then discovering what costume he brought and my discovering of what Odd's sneaky joke on us."

~~~Flashback: 4 Years Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremie saw that Yumi come into the old factory with two orange boxes.

Jeremie asked, "Did you tell Ulrich and Odd about our annoyances doing a team-up?"

Yumi replied, "Yes, but they were doing something really good and odd in her room."

Jeremie asked, "What were doing?"

Yumi replied, "Teaching Aelita about Halloween. I think because we are kids they assumed if Aelita didn't know Halloween – someone was going to find out the truth about the Supercomputer and Lyoko – materialization or no materialization."

Jeremie asked, "Any costumes related to your guys' Lyoko avatars?"

Yumi said, "Nope. Odd stated totally seriously that if he got a costume for us that match our Lyoko avatar, I'm free to use my family sword to kill him in anyway I can."

Jeremie and Yumi open up their costume boxes: Jeremie was a classic robot and Yumi was a London police officer.

Yumi said, "Well, so far so good, but I thought Kiwi was here."

Jeremie remarked, "I locked him up in the factory's head office. I freed him once Halloween is over."

~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulrich said, "Are the costume related to our Lyoko avatar because you are a dead man if you did?"

Odd answered with dead-serious voice with a dead-serious that look out of place on Odd's face, "I got that question when before I went to the costume store from Yumi. I told her that if I got a costume related to a Lyoko Warriors avatar, she is free to kill me with her family sword in anyway she wants."

Ulrich smirk as he imagine Yumi using the family sword by sticking it though Odd's heart. He open up the costume and discovered his costume was that of an American military solider. Odd's costume was a clown.

~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~

The days past quickly and Halloween soon come for the group. The gang got dressed in their costume and make their way to the Halloween Party. Jim was dressed as a football player, while Sissi was dressed as fictional actress, Donna Drama, from the television dream series, "Lights, Cameras And Actions", Herb was dressed up as a warlock while Nicholas was dressed up as common zombie.

Jeremie and the gang meet up some time after Sissi attempted and failed to get Ulrich. Jeremie blinked, "Odd, you sneaky little wolf!"

Odd asked, "What do you mean?:"

Jeremie answered, "You didn't get Lyoko avatar costume look-like but you give us costumes late to our roles on the team. My robot costume stands for being the tech guy. Your clown costume stands for not-be-serious warrior in our group. Ulrich's military outfit stands for calm warrior in our group. Yumi's police costume stands for her voice of reason warrior in our group."

Odd said, "I got Yumi's police costume because she loves wear black."

Yumi nodded. Sissi screamed, "A ghost!"

Everyone put the Lyoko Warrior stay put as the rest of the group run-off to hide as fast they can.. The ghost was a light-side of pink with no marking. Just then Jeremie's lab-top beeoed. Jeremie quickly open up to discover Aelita.

Aelita said, "Mr. Belpois, our old friend, X.A.N.A, is up to something."

Jeremie said, "Find the active tower, we be right there."

==CL==

Dinner was done, but William and Sissi were confused as they walk back to the dorms

Sissi said, "That was weird."

Odd said, "It gets weirder..."

Sissi joked, "Yeah, my dad got control by X.A.N.A.!"

Odd said, "X.A.N.A did that twice. I tell you more in on those past events at a later date."

~~~Flashback: 4 Years Ago~~~~~~

Jeremie active the tower scan finding a tower that was on in the Mountain Sector.

Jeremie said, "Aelita. I found the tower. It's in the Mountain Region."

Aelita said, "Thanks, Mr. Belpois. Bring the warriors in."

Despite some nagging doubts in his brains, Jeremie nodded as he virtualized Yumi, Odd and Ulrich to Lyoko.

~~~CL~~~~~~~

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi reach the mountain region, found six Bloks waiting them with odd happening around them. They saw the tower was not to far away, but almost hidden by a pink cloud.

Yumi asked, "You won't believe this Jeremie but the Bloks has his pink color around them."

Jeremie's voice remarked, "Might be a force field. Try your weapons."

Odd yelled, "Laser Arrow"

His arrow went right thought one of the block just as Aelita show up.

Aelita remarked, "Hello, Warriors."

Thing went fine for a while, until a block hit Odd that knock him off the path. Aelita wailed making a ramp for Odd to get back into the fight.

Yumi remarked, "That was odd. That ramp doesn't match the sector's color."

Aelita said, "Might be X.A.N.A playing a trick on us."

Yumi nodded.

The rest of the battle went good for the usual. Aelita went in the tower and another Aelita exit the tower.

Odd said, "Two Aelita in virtual forms?"

Jeremie said, "That other Aelita was X.A.N.A."

Aelita said, "Jeremie, why did you allow X.A.N.A to enter my tower."

Jeremie remarked, "That's explain things: the pink ghost, the last name business, the pink cloud, the pink color around the Bloks."

The tower was turn back to return blue. What sound like a yawn come from the computer's speakers.

X.A.N.A-Aelita remarked in a voice that sounded a mixture of tiredness, angry and embarrassed, "Jeremie, the only ways that should be coming out of your month right now is..."

Jeremie said knowing, "...Return to the past, now."

~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissi, Jim, Herb and Nicholas are started Jeremie and pals like they entered parallel universe in which the gang had been friends for ages.

Nicholas remarked, "This got a dream. Someone smack me."

Sissi was happy to reply to Nicholas's stupid remark by giving his face a slap.

~~~~~CL~~~~~~~

Aelita was in a tower in the Moutain Sector of Lyoko, when a collection of item dropped on her head. The items were very strange looking with weird names such as "Geeks", "I & I", "Gummi Spiders", "500 Dollars", & "Munch". Just then, a screen appears before her. All of the Lyoko Warriors appeared on screen

Aelita asked, "What did you scanned into Lyoko?"

The Lyoko Warriors replied, "Candy."

Aelita stated, "Sounds like a food in your world."

Odd remarked, "It is. I love it! And beside, it's we want to make up for not taking you or X.A.N.A lightly."

Aelita remarked, "No harm done either way."

=CL=

X.A.N.A in the form of a sceptre groan as he slipped though electric wires of Kadic Academy. Things were too quiet. Despite this team up with the Diguise League, he had not gotten an idea. The Wheelians were good – if too similar to the Eyeians – what those warrior kids called "Bloks". He had heard all of the gang about the first Halloween after Jeremie turn Pluto back on. He was embarrassed around that time.

About a month and half later despite some of his best attacks, the gang were able to get Aelita out of the Lyoko – but he was a bit annoyed when he was blamed for a virus when he took a portion of Aelita's human memories just before the Supercomputer was shut down for the first town. He had feeling that Franz put a virus in Aelita's body to give Franz more time to find Aelita's stolen memories.

But as that one was – the one after Aelita started living at Kadic Academy was even more of issue – not to him but to the Squidian - what Aelita and kids called the "Scyphozoa" - which is the closest the kids ever got to a correct name of one of his creations.

=TBC=


	5. Halloween Hijinxes: Part 2

_Key for this and the next episode _

~~~Flashback: # Years Ago~~~: Start of a flashback

~~~CL~~~~: A scene change during the flashback

===CL===: A return to the present or a scene taking place in the present.

===TBC=: To Be Continued

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Part #4 – "Halloween Hijinks: Part 2"

Early on Oct 25, the gang were at the factory. Sissi and Yumi were on Lyoko battling each other. Both were dervirtual at the same, Sissi by one of Yumi's fan while Yumi by Sissi's axe.

Aelita said, "That reminds of the time, me and Odd switch me places back when X.A.N.A was trying to throw me in the Digital Sea to bait Franz. We didn't have the same problem as Odd and Yumi."

Franz said, "Aelita and Odd might had the similar DNA. You need a least a similar DNA above 50% to be related to a body meltdown here or on Lyoko."

Jeremie said, "For a compare on DNA, I going to Yumi."

Yumi said, "We take places in the scanner."

=CL=

Jeremie blinked at the result of the scan a few time before he scanned for see if X.A.N.A had actived tower – finding none after six uses of the Super Scan. Jeremie pushed the button to open the scanner door.

=CL=

Franz stated, "Looks like we got a family relationship uncovered here."

Alice said, "Odd and Yumi had 10% of the same DNA.. Aelita and Yumi had the same amount 10% of the same DNA. Odd and Aelita had 70% of the same DNA."

Franz said, "If we were compare to Aelita, we would get 90% or 95%. Thought Alice had as theory."

Alice asked, "Odd, would your mother name would be Even Della Robbia?"

Odd answered, "Yeah, it is." He paused for a second and then asked, "Is Even your sister?"

Alice answered, "Yes."

Jeremie, Yumi, Sissi, Ulrich, William, Aelita were as similar shocko to the time to that Jeremie revealed to the Loyko Warriors that Aelita was not an artifical intellengce program but a virtualized human.

Aeltia said, "That menas Odd is really my cousin."

Jeremie said, "Now really feeling bad for putting you were the wringer after you and Odd fake a date in the factory elevator."

Aeltia said, "Your wringers are nothing compare to what X.A.N.A did to me."

Franz nodded understandly.

Everyone nodded in argeement. Sissi and Willan assumed wrongly about an unknown attack by X.A.N.A. Franz, Alice, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita assumed correctly that Aelita's fake memory trap to get Aeltia's Lyoko key was the wringer.

Odd said, "Well, looks like the jokes on play after you joined Kadic will be forgiven,."

Aelita said, "Well, if I gets Odd gets me another costume to my Lyoko avatar, he's going to get another pillow to his face."

Odd asked jokily, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Aelita answered like X.A.N.A would have, "Both."

Sissi said, "I had a dream about a techno-armored squid that show up on your first Halloween but that wasn't Halloween I remember you being there for."

William said, "I had the same dream."

Aelita said, "I assuming you must remembering your past events when ever they was a X.A.N.A we need a time reversing on. We fill you in on that day."

~~~~Flashback: 3 Years Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Oct 30, Aelita was awaken up by a lound knocking.

Aeltia said, "Come in, Odd."

The door open and Yumi come with Jeremie and Ulrich.

Yumi said, "Sissi and Jim are trying again to discover our sercet."

Aelita said, "I thought they give up last Halloween."

Jeremie said, "They did. Sissi and Jim had talk about that. Jim think it's a fluke, while Sissi thinks we have a time machine and go into the future to fight bad guys."

Aelita said, "Two out of three ain't bad."

Yumi" If we get past this Halloween – they won't try this again."

Aelita said, "I thought we going to talk about Odd about Hallowen costume. I heard rumors from females here that Odd loves to prank family members – even I know his cousin – fake – but still a cousin – and I really be showing off my Lokyo avatar,."

Ulrich remarked, "No worries. He promised no Lyoko avatars and beside he been on a cartoon kick late. He been nick-naming X.A.N.A's monsters from Astrix to Madeline to Usagi to Velma, and everything in between and beyond."

Yumi said, "I just got a bad imagine as him dressed as a Japanese cat-girl."

Ulrich said, "Yumi, thanks to you I going to have bad dream that featured Odd in it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oct 31, the next morning, Aelita awaken up earlier then usual - feeling like someone need in or neear room. The last time anyone got close to her room that wasn't a Lyoko Warrior, it was one of X.A.N.A's sceptre or clones bringing the necklace that allowed him to control Aelita with out the need for the Scyphozoa. She saw that she was not in her pink nightgown. Aelita got out a mirror from her desk. She was dressed in a long pink dress and have a taira on her pink head. She know that Odd like to the library's comptuer system. Knowning about Odd's sneaky jokes and pranks, Aeltia assumed that that Odd picked a media character that can effect the land as her "Creavity" ability on Lyoko does. She checked her drawers and clost – everything was gone – mostly hidden somewhere in Kadic that Odd only knew about. She pick up her pillow and saw that Jim was doing his morning patrol before breakfast. As soon as Jim was gone down to the boy's area, Odd show up with smirk

Aelita nailed Odd in his spiky hair-do a good throw of her pillow at him.

Odd asked, "What was that for, Princess?"

Aelita said, "For putting me in my Halloween costume before the holiday party."

Odd said, "I didn't do it."

Jeremie appeared as a druid as he said, "I don't know how do you did it."

Odd said, "I didn't. The costume are mine but they didn't put the costume or remove your clothing, I fact I'm in my own costume but the wise guy or girl put he did it put me in large trash."

Yumi appeared dressed in as Japanese miko come across them and yanked the trash. Odd was dressed as Tarzan. Aeltia remarked, "I had one of pick two things: smelling your feet or losing all of my memory to the Scyhozoa, I take X.A.N.A.'s squid dragon over your feet, Odd."

=CL=

Odd joked, "And you did both."

Aeltia said, "Remember, you remarked that it doesn't take much to wind me up and you kept this way up. The fighting is going to get worse then it was when we got caught in a lie by Jim and got four hours of dentention for both us."

Odd open up his mouth to try to say thing but couldn't, so he closed it.

Ulrtich said, "Aelita. I don't belive it, but you did the impossible. Shutting Odd up!"

As everyone laughed, Odd's smotach let out a large sound.

Odd quickly get into the factory's elevator and went up before anyone esle could do anything else.

William said, "Let's join him before he eats all the food on campus."

Jeremie said, "Argeed."

=CL=

At the cafeteria , the gang meet up with Odd, who as usual, was stuffing his face

Aelita said, "You acting a lot different. In the past, you hardly leave the factory."

Jeremie said, "With Franz hiding out at the factory, I don't really need to worry – though I am worry on how X.A.N.A got back despite the Multi-Agent Program."

Sissi said, "This is as weird as Odd's movie, 'The Crazy Ghost of Kadic.'

Aelita said, "Hey, that film took place on Halloween. And that reminds me to finished our story."

~~~~Flashback: 3 Years Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone expect the adults were dressed in Halloween costumes even Sissi, Herb, and Nichalos - Sissi being witch, Herb being Harry Potter, and Nicholas being a baseball player. The adults were puzzled – and tried to locate the clothing before giving up and dress up in their Halloween clothing.

The Halloween party started but around 12:00 PM. Jim dressed as a pro soccer player confronted Odd.

Jim said, "Come out, you and your group played this prank."

Odd said, "I wish I can said I did, but I can't."

Sissi said, "Take him to the principal, I bet him."

Odd said, "You did this."

Sissi remarked, "I did not. If that was the case, I wouldn't be in this outfit for the entire day."

Odd retorted, "Same over here. I know what my feet smells like."

Just then a horrible noise that sound like a computer getting a virus in it's speak show up. Everyone turn to see a techno-armored squid show. The Lyoko Warrior recognized it as the Scyhozoa. Aelita screamed and run for the exit – follow by the Lyoko Warriors. The Schyozoa attempted to follow by it was block by Jim.

Jim said, "No one scares a child here at Kadic."

Sissi said, "No one gets in my way of finding out what Ulrich's little gang is doing."

William dressed as the Grim Reaper remarked, "Mine if I join beating down on this evil squid knight."

Sissi grinned as she said, "More the merrier."

Jim, Sissi, and William start attacking the Schyozoa with punches and kicks.

~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Lyoko Warriors were able to get to the factory. Jeremie had no problem scanning Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita to Lyoko. The Lyoko Warriors landed in the Forest Sector. Aelita heard Jeremie's voice said, "The time should be right in front of you guys."

Aelita said, "It is. But got two bad news for you Jeremie, it's actived and it had a Guardian on it."

Jeremie's voice said, "A Guardian! I think a illusion of tower might give."

Aelita said, "I give it a shot."

Aelita did her usual illusion making a illusion but the Guardian just stay put.

Odd remarked, "I think X.A.N.A is right in front of our faces."

Yumi said with smirk., "Let's go just give up." She paused before asking, "Jeremie, where's the close neutrul tower?""

Jeremi voiced, "Just a bit of south of your location."

~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Scyhozoa walk up to X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A droped the Guardain look and went to get touch the Scyhozoa getting a shock. A mad X.A.N.A turned into smoke and slipped down

Aelita rushed into the tower. Aelita input the "Code Lyoko" code. Jeremie said, "Return to the past, now!"

~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Halloween Party, the fight between Odd and Sissi to get the other in trouble with the adults.

Aeltia said, "I had hidden a camera with tape that would reveal guilty party."

Mr. Delmas said, "Jim, go to Aeltia's room and get the tape."

Sissi said, "Can't wait to see to you behind this one."

Odd said, "Replace it with Sissi, I got my wish."

Mr. Delmas remarked, "Please shut, children, I'm getting a headache. When Jim gets back, we found out who behind."

Soon, Jim returned with a tape. The tape was played revealing Aelita in her nightgown sleeping on her bed in room Soon, the camera was soon blocked by college-age kids wearing "Future Education Bossess" shirts taking out the regular clothing. By the time they left the room, Aelita was dressed in her costume. One of the college kid remarked that that was the last student. Another one remarked, "This will please Miss Delmas."

Everyone in the room looked at Sissi.

Sissi yelled, "All right. I called them. I wanted a big prank so I get Odd kicked out of school since he been insulting with his latest short film!"

Mr. Delmas said., "Come with me. We be talking abour your punishmenet."

====CL=====

William asked, "Natural Grandeur?"

Sissi answered, "That's the one."

Willaim remarked, "After you disappeared, the teacher decided on starting Odd's film from the beginging to the end. You would have love the end."

Sissi asked, "Let me guess, I shrink down?"

Willaim remarked, "No Odd grows and kisses you."

Sissi asked, "You used that movie to ask me to out?"

Odd answered, "I'm Odd with a capital O."

Everybody laughed.

Aelita said, "Let's finish this up."

~~~~Flashback: 3 Years Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Odd said, "Well, Princess Aelita, you did it."

Aelita replied, "Don't tell me that they is a fictional character with the same name as me?"

Odd nodded, "Princess Aelita is a famous platform hero that battles against a ursper in fairy tales."

Ulrich asked, "Does fairy tale lands contain a desert, a ice, a forest and a mountain levels?"

Odd said, "Yeah. Every platform games has that types."

Aeltia asked, "Do she has ability to make certian things appear in her land?"

Odd said, "Yes."

Aelita said, "Well, you deserved the pillow I throw at you. As Jeremie might say, 'you got your just dinners."

Jeremie remarked, "That's just deserts."

===CL======

X.A.N.A sighed. He attempted many Aelita and Jeremie fakes but even since she got her human memories back – she has been a pain in his non-exist neck almost as bad as Jeremie. He listen to kids tell the oddest defeat of Squidian to the Amazon and the Old Body.

He got an idea to expose the factory to the humans – three Super Clones - but he need to study a certain country – Canada. That would be a Plan B – if his plan A for this Halloween doesn't work.

====CL======

On the way back to Kadic, William walked slowly and being in front of Aelita – make her walk thought. One the gang got out of vision and hearing range, Willaim asked, "Has anyone give you the Female Health Talk?"

Aeltia answered, "That was Franz's lesson the day before Diguise League digusied the Men in Black spooked Franz and me into Lyoko. I think he was expecting the some group to show up sooner or later."

Willaim said, "I was thought Jeremie might you-know-what to you."

Aeltia said with blushes, "He still a wallflower, if you get the picture. I may be one the start you-know-what but not until I feel ready and with X.A.N.A back – that you-know-what won't be happen for a long time."

William said, "Better safe then sorry."

Aeltia nodded understandable.

They run quickly and catched up the rest of Lyoko Warriors before the Lyoko Warriors reached Kadic.

=TBC=

Ok. I read "Time of Month" by Rikkimaru too much of late. I decide to make "Female Health Talk", the last lesson that Aeltia got from Franz before spooked into Lyoko.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	6. Halloween Hijinxes: Part 3

_Key for this episode:_

~~~Flashback: # Years Ago~~~: Start of a flashback

~~~CL~~~~: A scene change during the flashback

===CL===: A return to the present or a scene change taking place in the present.

===TBC=: To Be Continued

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"  
A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Part #5 - "Halloween Hijacks: Part 3"

by Dr. Thinker

Oct 28, the gang were in Ms. Stone's class room again as William entered feeling like he had a bad nightmare.

Sissi said, "You look like an just-arrived-a-few-days ago male version of Aelita Stones."

Aelita asked "Nightmares?"

William said, "Yes, I lost to you – but I didn't have the sliver outfit I had on Loyko. It was a black outfit."

Jeremie said, "You just being remembering your time under X.A.N.A.'s control."

William groaned. Willaim's groaning sounded worse then when he was under X.A.N.A.'s control.

Sissi asked, "Is this another Halloween attack?"

Aelita said, "Bingo."

~~~~~Flashback: Last Year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang smirked as they meet with Jeremie in his room at Kadic. The gang had successfully destroyed another supercomputer in Black Forrest which controlled a Replika based on the Mountain Sector of Lyoko.

Jeremie said, "Nice work, Aelita. I think we knock out a very important base for X.A.N.A."

Odd asked, "What do you mean by that."

Jeremie said, "That Replika was to built real world version of X.A.N.A.'s Mega Tanks."

Ulrich said, "So in other words, we prevent X.A.N.A from being able to make Mega Tanks in the real world. Now that's call for some fun."

Odd said, "Halloween is coming up."

Yumi said, "Knowing last year's Halloween, X.A.N.A got something up his sleeve."

The William Clone remarked, "X.A.N.A is a program like me. He doesn't have sleeves."

Jeremie said, "I told you not to come here unless they is a very important emergency."

The William Clone said, "Jeremie, the two annoyances, Sissi and Jim, are teaming up again in attempt to discover Lyoko's supercomputer."

Jeremie groan before said, "Thanks for the warning. We kept an eye on them."

The William Clone asked, "How can you kept a eye on them with out removing one of your eyes?"

Odd and Ulrich laughed as Aelita and Jermaine rolled their eyes and Yumi sighed. If Yumi had a choice to go back to the first time that William helped them in X.A.N.A's attack that required a return to the past or the first time that Sissi helped them in a X.A.N.A's attack that required a return to the past to pick one of help them on Lyoko, Yumi would have picked Sissi instead of William.

====CL====

William asked, "Why do you think I not trustworthy, Yumi?"

Sissi said, "I think I know, you were expelled for fighting, but you said you were know for doing love business."

William said, "How did you know I was expelled, only Mr. Delmas and Jim knows that."

Sissi remarked, "I am Mr. Delmas's daughter."

William said, "To be truthful...Well, I had romance with a girl at my last school was a Chinese girl named Mirya. I give a lot of love letters to her – both in English and Chinese. She was bullied by three Japanese males, and I was caught by them. They teased Mirya and me at lost worth then Sissi did with you group – and a punched one of them hard enough that he broke both legs. The parents of the three Japanese males sued the school. The school decide to sent me to a school half away around the world to give both side a rest and that's explains why I been going to Kadic."

Odd said, "Well, that explains a lot."

Aelita said, "Should we get back to our Halloween Story."

~~~~~~~Flashback: Last School Year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi had just took the William Clone out of the Jeremie's room.

Ulrich asked, "Can she beat up the William Clone with out one getting wiser about it being a clone?"

Jeremie said, "Yes."

Aelita said, "By the way, I'm pick up the costumes his year."

Jeremie said, "You don't have to do that."

Aelita said as she kissed Jeremie, "It's a delayed payment for all you had done for me so far."

Jeremie remarked, "I hadn't done much for you."

Aelita said, "You did a lots: you got rematerialized from Lyoko, attempted to work on anti-virus for me, worked turning the tower scanning program into as Odd calls it during weekly meetings– "Automatic X.A.N.A. Alarm" - figured out that I was a virtual human instead of an artificial intelligence from my dad's video dairy, found out that I was missing my human memories, worked on a way to tracked down X.A.N.A on the web, restore Lyoko from data give to us by Franz, created a William Clone to kept Kadic adults and kids in the dark about the Supercomputer, and did most of the work on the Skid."

Jeremie blushed so red that he looked like ripe tomato.

Ulrich asked, "So where's the costumes going to be?"

Aelita remarked, "Yumi's house. On Halloween, we meet up at the factory and put on our costume for the Halloween party."

Jeremie remarked, "This will be the first time in that Odd doesn't get to play a joke on the group."

Yumi said, "Last year, it was Sissi who played the best joke."

Odd nodded as he recalled Sissi's school-wide prank done for her by college age kids.

~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi appeared dressed as an vampire and Aelita appeared dressed as a mad scientist and was carrying three orange boxes. Both Yumi and Aelita were crossing the bridge to the factory.

They saw the William Clone appeared in a Superman costume.

Jeremie remarked, "I was going to use the appearance of the Grim Reaper costume that real William worn last year, but the William Clone can't walk without seeing where it is going – so I had to switch to Superman costume."

Aelita said open up one of the three costume box. The first of the thee costumes was a Meowth from Pokèmon costume.

Odd asked, "Mine?"

Aelita nodded as she grinned as Odd took the costume and went to get changed for the Halloween party.

Jeremie said, "Play on Odd's Lyoko Avator?"

Aelita nodded as she grinned as she opened up the next costume box containing a Sherlock Holmes outfit. Jeremie took that one, leaving Ulrich with the last box. Ulrich open up to find that it was a Mario costume.

Ulrich asked, "Where's Kiwi, Francis Hopper?"

After a laugh on the the female take on her dad's alias, Aelita answered, "Yumi and I locked Kiwi up in in the Hermitage. The key right now right now next to my computer in my room at Kadic. We freed him sometime tomorrow."

======CL==============

X.A.N.A was passing by Kadic. The third Halloween was not too bad – if he still lost against the kids. He thought back to that day.

~~~~Flashback: Last School Year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X.A.N.A though flew the wires of restored Lyoko's Forest Sector, and found the tower – to he wanted to active – making sure it wasn't a Way Tower. He entered and took the form of dark black hair and dark black dress of the original version of Aelita's Lyoko avatar and touched the screen. The screen brought up his name, "X.A.N.A" and he put in the following code, "Code: X.A.N.A." He then dropped the form and went into the the wires of Kadic...finding both most of the staff and students in dressed up for the Halloween party.

He let out a special surprise for the Kadic and prepare to send his a few of his army to Lyoko to prevent Aelita from shutting down the active tower.

=====CL===================================================

X.A.N.A had a good laugh at how the Kadic staff and students sounded after his little attack. The laugh was as equal to his laugh on when Yumi thought Aelita from his Morality Control Chip and when he successfully got the Lyoko Keys from Aelita's brain. Well, he had come up with a plan for this Halloween – that would really get the gang mad at him – as the human might say – just as the doctor order. X.A.N.A flew high into space to check on the a Replika that he had used as a base while trying to get Aelita into the digital sea to bait out Franz Hopper to at least payback him in spades for stealing Aelita's human memories from him and returning the stolen memories to his daughter.

====CL=========================================================

Aelita and the gang took their regular tables at the school's cafeteria.

William asked, "So what happen next?"

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK: Last School Year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissi dressed as a sexy ghost show up an said in a not-so-normal voice, "Hi, Ulrich."

Ulrich asked in a Mario voice, "What a do you a want with me, Sissi?"

Sissi said, "I thought we can do a dance."

Ulrich said, "I rather a do a thousand dances with Yumi before I a do one for you."

Yumi said in a vampire voice, "Thank you very much, Ulrich."

Ulrich blushed as a steamed-up Sissi left..

Odd asked the group in the voice of the English's Meowth, "It is just me or did our voice changed?"

Jeremie said in a Sherlock Holmes voice, "I think X.A.N.A's behind this."

The William Clone was near Sissi and Jim and was hounding them with questions.

Yumi said in a vampire voice, "Now that vhat I call funny!"

The gang head to the school's boiler room.

~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were no problem getting to the factory or be scanned into Lyoko. They landed in the Forest Sector just right in front of the Tower. Aelita remarked in her normal voice, "Well, I guess it only effect those on Earth."

Jeremie's Sherlock Homes voiced, "That was elementary, my Dear Aelita. By the way, looks like X.A.N.A has left us a henchman and two tanks."

Odd saw the William and two Mega Tanks as he said in voice similar to Yumi. "Well, this is very nice. Very welcome."

Ulrich yelled, "Super Speed" and knocked one of the Metal Tanks into the Digital Sea.

Jeremie's Sherlock Holmes's voice remarked, "Two more tank, four bugs, and four kids coming in."

Yumi saw that two more Mega Tanks entered with four Hornets and four Bloks. Ulrich started sword fighting with William, while Yumi and Aelita worked to remove the Mega Tanks, while Odd work on get rid off the the Hornets and four Bloks. One of the Mega Tanks roll back and then roll right into Aelita and knocked her over the edge forcing both to take a dip into the Digital Sea. Aelita quickly touched her star bracelet unleashing her energy wings. She flies right into the tower. William not happy with the fly-over, yells "Super Smoke" and heads back to the network.

Meanwhile, landing on the tower's platform. Aelita touches it. Her name pop out. Aelita input "Code Lyoko", turning the red tower back to normal as she said, "Tower Deactivated".

In his normal voice, Jeremie remarked, "Return to the past now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim said, "They don't have a secret, Elizabeth. If that was a case, they would head to wherever the secret this instead of doing his Halloween party for three years now."

Sissi was mad woman for the rest of the Halloween party.

===CL===

William said, "What do you expect?"

Odd answered, "We don't know – but we know that it's going to being a pain-in-neck for us to deal with us."

=TBC==

Well, I can finally dropped the key for now.

The next part will have Part #4 and deal with the present day Halloween attack by X.A.N.A. Follow that part has a W.N.X.E – a Weird Non-X.A.N.A. Event – for Aelita following up the major events of "The Key" and a mini event from "Lab Rats". And then X.A.N.A's Plan B will be put into action.


	7. Halloween Hijinxes: Part 4

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Part 6 - "Halloween Hijinks: Part 4"

by Dr. Thinker

Oct 31 a.k.a All Saint Eve a.k.a Halloween had arrived.

William as entered the Mr. Stone's class room asked, "Where's the costumes?"

Sissi answered, "In my room. I changed them bring them to your room, but Odd and Ulrich has to get dressed here. I don't want Kiwi to eat their costumes."

The rest of Lyoko Warrior nodded. Kiwi had recently attacking socks like they were pile of cookies to a hungry kids

Odd said, "I got a idea for a new movie. A original fairy tale."

Sissi said, "I always want to star in a fairy tale movie."

Odd answered, "Well, you aren't the main star or should I had the main stars."

Jeremie asked, "Who is the main stars?"

Odd answer, "It's you and Aelita, Jeremie."

Before anyone could do anything, Mr. Stone entered the room. Mr. Stone said, "Well, Odd give me the summary script of his fairy tale movie." She moved around pasting the summary of the movie to all the Lyoko Warriors.

=====CL=====

X.A.N.A as a black cloud flew over Lyoko. He lost a third of his power. He was about equal to power after he was successfully got Aelita's Lyoko Keys from him. He was puzzled on thing. Aelita kept shutting down Lyoko towers long before Jeremie started do that. He got a theory and that mean heading to the same location that he used to bait to trap Aelita for the Squidian to do it's job with the fake fragment.

He found it with ease though it been modified with annoying pink color. Jeremie must have programs related to Aelita here. X.A.N.A smirked as he found a lot of anti-virus program, some of Aelita's techno music problem, the decoded dairy of Franz, Aelita's audio dairies, and the "Code: Earth" program.

X.A.N.A make him an avatar himself into an original pink hair and red Lyoko outfit of the virtual avatar of Aelita , then changed the hair to a dark purple and the outfit to a full dark purple outfit, before changing half of the body to a red skeleton with his Mark on the chest area, then he entered the avatar.

He flew to a tower in the Ice Sector, summoned some of his servants, and then enter the tower, touched the tower that read, "X.A.N.A", and then he input, "Code: Earth".

====CL==

X.A.N.A smirked as he landed on Earth. He didn't want to send time to rip the wires out of the scanners or turn the Supercomputer off. He moved to the elevator and went up to the factory floor level. He started to smell Odd's feet – the stinky feet in the world. One time, he kidnapped Odd and had Trojan – a Hard Light Spectre Program a.k.a what the kids call a "Polymorphic Clone" – but when future Amazon, Sissi, remarked on his very clean feet – it set alarm bells in Aelita's brain, Ulrich find the real one, Yumi give the Trojan Program nice fight all over the Kadic's Gym, and Aelita and Odd got to the tower and shut that one down before Jeremie did a return to the past.

X.A.N.A smelled Odd's foot though the sewers to the Kadic's park's sewer manhole. He know he need a weapon to get the kids so he went to the garden shed and found that it was open. He found large ax – he was almost attempted to say, "Here's Johnny."

====CL====

Sissi dressed as a Cleopatra, William as Grim Reaper, Jeremie dressed up as mad scientist, Aelita in the same fairy outfit that Yumi was dressed in a old picture and Yumi dressed as vampire passed Mr. Stone's room as the door open revealing Odd dressed as a werewolf and Ulrich dressed as a knight.

Odd asked, "Who got the costumes this year?"

Sissi remarked, "With the exception of Aelita's outfit which was done, I did. Yumi got Aelita's outfit as that was her old one – the one from that photo that was in Kadic News. Though she told me that X.A.N.A tried to burn down her home but the only victim of that X.A.N.A attack was the costume's blonde wig."

Odd kissed Sissi on the check. Sissi smirked.

Yumi said, "Looks a lot better on you."

Aelita went frozen, but Jeremie went over and kissed her – bringing her out of it.

Aelita asked, "What just happen to me?"

Odd remarked, "You did a Jeremie. Recall the time that X.A.N.A sent us a kissing clone to mess us up. After we shut down that tower, you tricked Jeremie into getting kissed by you."

Aelita and Jeremie blushed a nice shade of red that would had match Aelita's original Lyoko outfit.

===CL====

The party was going good until a strange half-skeleton/half-female show up. The gang noticed the Eye of X.A.N.A marking on the skeleton side of the female skeleton.

William asked, "What to bet it's X.A.N.A in person?"

Jeremie said, "That means he used "Code: Earth" program!"

Sissi said, "Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Jeremie, let's head to Lyoko. Ulrich and William, got to down on X.A.N.A. Should be easy since he has a body now."

Jeremie nodded. William and Ulrich rushed X.A.N.A as the other left the building.

=CL=

The gang had no problems reaching or being scanned into Lyoko. The landed in the Ice Sector. The Ice Sector tower was not to far from where they landed and they discovered six Bloks and two Krabs. Yumi went one of after the Krabs, while Sissi went axe-weilding manic on the other Krab. Odd played with the Blocks as Aelita sneaked around and enter the tower.

Aelita touched the tower, and brought up her name.

=CL=

Back on Earth, X.A.N.A was getting betting up by Ulrich and William. He had forgotten that the "Code: Earth" makes a regular human and did not have the same abilities that Aelita had on Loyko. Even a genius even like him make a mistake.

=CL=

Then she input the "Code Lyoko", and said, "Tower Deactivated"

=CL=

X.A.N.A virtual body was beamed out of the Kadic's Halloween Party like it was a sceptre. X.A.N.A thought next time he wants to use a virtual body – used it on Lyoko.

=CL=

Franz smiled at Jeremie as Jeremie remarked, "Return to the past, now."

=CL=

Nov 2, the day after Halloween Party. The gang were at the vending machines.

Aelita asked, "Why did I frozen-up when Jeremie kissed me?"

Mr. Alex Stone a.k.a Waldo Franz Scheaffer walked up to the gang remarked, "I think I know it." Alex paused before asking "Can I quizzed you on your returned memories?"

Aelita answered, "No problem, daddy."

=TBC=

Well, that's all the Halloween business done for this year. Next, it's the W.N.X.E. – the Weird Non-X.A.N.A. Event – I been promising you. Then X.A.N.A plan B happen.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	8. Aelita's Brain

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Part 7 – "Aelita's Brain"

by Dr. Thinker

Though the rest November and the December before the Christmas Vaction, the gang had faced at X.A.N.A's forces at least four times.

A three days before Kadic's Christmas Vaction begans, the gang were entering Mr. Alice Stones's, a.k.a Antea Scheaffer, room. They found Mr. Alex Stone, a.k.a Waldo "Franz" Schaeffer in the room. They was tables and chairs instead of the usual desks.

Aeltia asked, "It's someone birthday today?"

Everyone that knew his or her birthday remarked her.

Alice said, "One female in our group has a birthday on day that school is not in session."

Sissi remarked, "My birthday is April 13."

Yumi remarked, "My birthday is September 20."

Alice said, "She has pink hair like me."

Everyone looked at Aelita. Aeltia's body frozened and soon her head hit the floor.

=CL=

Aelita awaken in a strange room that looked like mixture of inside of tower on Lyoko, her old bed room at the Heritage, and her room at Kadic Acamady. A small white orb sit in the middle of the room,

The small white orb said, "Hi, me."

Aelita asked, "Who are you?"

The small white orb remarked, "You or more to the fact, your memories. If you recalled the point in time that Jeremie scanned you to try to find out what was problem after attempt at rematerizaling just before X.A.N.A tried to sent Kadic underground. All the bugs were left overs from X.A.N.A's attack on your memories. In order of wake up call – it was you, X.A.N.A., and then Franz. Franz realized you didn't recogized him and inputed a special virius to kept you from being X.A.N.A's body on Earth making your body go into an comma if the computer was shut down."

Aelita said, "Me as the body of X.A.N.A – yuck – just thinking about that makes me sick."

The small white orb remarked, "Well, when that techno-armored squid got your Lyoko Key, he left a bit of his problem in your body that would had changed you into a female William for him. Just a few moments later, Franz dropped me off. After some of your memories of your life on Earth and some of your memories of Lyoko were dropped off. The left program knew it couldn't do it and did it's Plan B – one was to force your eyes to robe and the other was devirutalized you sending you back to the scanner. If that bit didn't exist you would have got all your memories and feeling back at the return of the memories."

Aelita said, "That's explain why you here."

The small white orb remarked, "That's correct. If you went your memories, touch me."

Aelita nodded as she touched the small white orb and the room disappeared.

=CL=

Franz said, "Just as I was afaird."

Yumi asked, "What do you mena?"

Franz remarked, "It's seems that X.A.N.A left a bit of his problem in Aelita's body. One he got the Lyoko Keys, he would have turn him into something like a female William..."

Willaim sighed – at least Willaim's sighing sounded human-like to the Lyoko Warriors.

Ignoring the sighing Willian, Franz added, "...when I give her memories of Earth back to her, the bit knew it could be used body with out the gang getting wise – so it did to things to stop all the memories from returning to her – one awaken her and then devirtualized her. You mostly like assumed me did that like you guys ssumed X.A.N.A was behind the virus."

Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd nodded.

Franz said, "She getting her rest of her memories back."

=CL=

Aelita heard Christmas music ending and the radio disc jockey remarking, "A Joyeux Noël to all Frenchman either they are home, at work or on a holiday to those from United Kingdom and United States visting France – a Merry Christmas to Happy New Year from this radio station."

She saw nd heard Antea remarked, "Turn off the radio."

She saw Waldo turned off the radio as he asked, "Why?"

Antea said "So I can name our new baby girl."

Every since the baby had come out of Antea's womb, her pink hair was growing like weeds. Since the baby was fine and healthly, she was placed in a small baby crib not to far Antea. In a few more days, the new family can go back to their homes.

Franz picked up the baby girl and asked, "What are we going call her?"

Antea remarked, "Aelita."

Franz remarked, "Sound like a nice name."

=CL=

Aelita was almost as stunned when Jeremie revealed that her and the rest Lyoko Warriros that she was really virtualized human. She didn't expect forgetten birthday to be on Christmas Day.

=CL=

Jeremie said, "I thought her birthday was either in the spring or summer. I never expected a winter date – not even Christmas."

The gang had left the school for the Heritamage. The Heritamage had been cleaned up. It didn't looked it was trashed to Pluto and back by the Diguise Leag. Ulrich and William had carried the fainted Aelita from Mr. Stone's classroom to Aelita's old bed room where Aelita was lying on her old bed.

Sissi wasn't present at this point – right now she was giving the school's adults a major headache complaining about everything there from food to rules to other non-Lyoko Warriors students.

Antea said, "Well, nine months and three weeks before Aelita arrived, I had got though one of my roughest illness ever. She was Christmas mircle to me."

The rest of Lyoko Warrior nodded in understandablely.

=CL=

Aelita saw herself as a baby girl sitting in her play pen.. She heard Antea and Waldo talking about the supercomputer and the "so-called" miltary minds behind it.

Aelita asked, "Mommy and Daddy, what's a supercomputer?"

Waldo said, "Looks like Aelita's first words are a question."

=CL=

Jeremie's lab-top beeped. Jeremie's lab-top! Jeremie opened this lab-top and remarked, "X.A.N.A up to something big! The last time he turned on five towers – he faked you."

Franz groaned before saying, "Alice stay here and kept on a eye. If Sissi shows up, send her to the factory. I got a bad feeling about this little eposide."

=CL=

Aelita saw the event of the kidnapping of Antea Scheaffer but it was stranger.

A woman dressed in a costume make out dozens of wolf-skin remarked in a voice almost similar: "Target found: Aelita Scheaffer."

Aelita punched the woman knocking her woman screamed into a voice almost similar to Aelita herself. Aelita's body wanted to run or fight but couldn't do anything.

One of the Men in Black arrived to the Wolf Lady remarked, "Let's get out Pink Lady, Jimbo took Antea out of her. Didn't believe that Antea was a Men in Black all because her pink hair."

Wolf Lady a.k.a Pink Lady screamed, "Do you know which way?"

Men in Black said, "Too fast for us. But I assumed either Rome, Italy or Athens, Greece."

The Pink Lady talking off her wolf-head revealing her dark pink hair, "Those are cities are bases for the real Men in Black. Either way, Antea would be safe there. Let's just head back to Diguise League HQ and fine out our next plan – if we can."

A helicopter landed and two Diguise League used snowballs to force Aelita to run back to the mountain cabin.

=CL=

Alice saw Sissi enter the house.

Alice remarked, "Sissi, the gang are decoding some problems at the factory. Head out the side door and open the metal door you find, you should end up in the sewers and follow the path to the factory."

Sissi nodded as she head out the back side of the door.

=CL=

Sissi reached the point where the sewer meet up with the gang's speed-up vechiles – stakeboards and scooters – she decided on a purple scooter – because he was about as good on the skateboard as a one-legged man is with a rubber cane. She took her Sissi and moved though the sewers.

She stopped when the sewer reached the ladder to the factory and she high-tail it to the factory and took one of the ropes down to the floor and entered the factory's elevator – and meeting wit h the gang.

Odd remarked, "Sissi, we got problems. Jeremie has been locked out of the scanner by X.A.N.A and with Aelita out cold with don't have anyone to shut down the towers."

Franz said, "I turn on five towers myself and to see if X.A.N.A takes a bait."

=CL=

Aelita saw herself on Lyoko just after the close call with X.A.N.A – but was worry on this on her present self Aelita – she thought to herself. Her past found a strange thing that wasn't one of X.A.N.A. Creature and enter it.

She landed what the present Aelita know Sector 5 – and saw the door open. The key was pretty close but no monsters. The present Aelita assumed the Creeper and the Schoypoza were created when X.A.N.A need to get the Lyoko Keys from her memories. She saw that was room with a large tower. Floating over it was a strange black smoke.

Aelita entered and touched the screen. Her name, "Aelita" pop up – but then more pop up, "Memory Drain Actived. Transport to random tower to the Forest Sector actived. Computer Shutdown in 20 Minutes."

=CL=

Aelita awaken and found that she was in her old bed in her room at the Hertimage. Aelita asked, "Factory?"

Alice nodded a "yes".

Aelita head to the Hertimage's sewer entrace.

=CL=

Franz remarked, "I turned on five towers. Let's hope X.A.N.A takes the bait. His five towers all in the Ice Sector while my towers in the Forest Sector."

=CL=

They was no problem virtualizing Odd, Sissi, William, Ulrich and Yumi to Lyoko. The gang landed on near the towers that Franz turn on.

=CL=

Aelita awaken up in her old bed room and found Antea at the table reading a book.

Antea said, "The Factory Kids are at the factory."

=CL=

Aelita rushed into the factory's super to find Jeremie and Franz in waiting for something to happen.

Franz said, "Well, someone's in rush even know she can't go to Lyoko."

Aelita asked, "What happen?"

Franz said, "X.A.N.A blocked you or Jeremie from Lyoko."

Aelita smirked as she said, "I got a plan"

=CL=

X.A.N.A saw the impossible happen before his eye. Aelita and Jeremie both in Lyoko in their avatar land in the Forest Sector. He though to himself: 60% - Jeremie did hack job to by-pass his lock down on Aelita and Jermie's DNA. 20% - The real Franz Hopper is helping them. 10% - Decoys like the one that fowl up his attempt to sending Jeremie away.

He recalled decoys can't fight and he sended a few Eyeians to the group."

=CL=

The gang watch as Aelita and Jeremie took apart four Eyeians just recently sent by X.A.N.A.

Yumi asked, "Where did you guys come from?

Aelita said, "The real people when are based on will explain after we shut down the towers."

William asked, "Clones?"

Ulrich said, "Yes. But those aren't Jermie's work. His clones had one error in personallity. That personality match Aelita to a T."

Odd asked, "Franz Hopper?"

Yumi nodded as she answered, "Franz Hopper".

=CL=

Getting to the Ice Sector was a piece of cake – as Odd might say. Ulrich, Sissi, Odd, William and Yumi went to town on X.A.N.A's monsters – four Krabs, ten Blocks, two Hornets and one Mega Tank.

Jeremie and Aelita's clones had shut down two towers each before the Mega Tank blast them into

mess."

=CL=

Franz remarked, "Fish Sticks! That last tower was the one blocking that scanner and with each one I shut down one of my own."

Aelita grinned as she look at Franz. Franz nodded.

=CL=

The gang saw a dragon show up and landed near the tower. The dragon enter the tower. The kid had one question on their asked, "Who was that dragon?"

=CL=

X.A.N.A had the some question – who was that dragon.

=CL=

The dragon touched the screen and revealing the name to "Franz."

=CL=

X.A.N.A grunted. So Franz must have devirtualized when he used up his origizinal virtaulized form's energy to powered Jermemie's anti-X.A.N.A program.

=CL=

Franz in his new dragon avator put in the "Code Lyoko" line and shut down the final tower.

=CL=

After a quick devirtualiziton of the group on Lyoko, the gang meet up. Aelita told them what happen after her fainting. Then - Aelita, Jeremie and Franz explains the othr Lyoko Warriors - that the clones were created by Franz Hopper and that dragon was Franz's new digital avatar.

Yumi remarked, "X.A.N.A isn't going to be a happy camper today."

Odd remarked, "He's never was a happy camper to began with."

Ulrich nodded in argeement.

Antea remarked, "Well, it's time that I confront Jim Morales. I was expecting him to the member of the Diguise League that drive me to Italy. But with Aelita's memories of my kidnapping fully restore I think it's time that I give him a fifth degree."

Franz said, "By the way, I was in the school network after X.A.N.A's unweclomed Christmas gift last year and thank you, Jeremie for kepting Aelita company durning the holiday."

Aelita and Jeremie blushed as red as a laser attack from one of X.A.N.A's Mega Tanks.

=TBC=

Well, that's over with. Aelita got full memories of her life on Earth and we getting closer to the gang to realize who is the Pink Queen of Disguise League.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	9. A Stone Issue

"Code Lyoko: The Next Level"  
Part 8 - "A Stone Issue"

by Dr. Thinker

It was the new year and things were decent for the Lyoko Warriors. Recently, two Canada educational officers and their daughter were due to arrive at the Kadic Academy. To protect the Scheaffers – Aelita, Antea, and Waldo – who were going under each under a different alias – Aelita under Aelita Stone, Antea under Alice Stone, and Waldo under Alex Stone – were under going more study of Canada and it's history, culture and language – so no one would expect the lie that Jeremie made when he thought Aelita was a virtual life form instead of a human girl.

Things went peaceful until the girl – a tall red hair dressed in a "Pokemon" T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers pointed to Aelita and remarked, "That's the girl that stole my name. My name is Aelita Stone."

Jim remarked,, "This is like the time I got embarrassed by a guy named Gym Morale in a court battle."

Mr. Delmas asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jim answered, "I rather not."

Mr. Delmas turned to both Alice. "I will talk to both Stones family by themselves and then together in my office. For now, I call Aelita Stones by their hair color – Pink for the with one that hangs around the the Factory Kids and Yellow for the recent arrived one."

Jim asked, "What do you mean Factory Kids?"

Mr. Delmas said, "Rumor mill from Napoleon Academy on the other side of the city. They bumped in Pink's group on the bridge on the factory – usually giving a newspaper or having chat-chat on their school events."

=CL=

The pink hair Aelita opened up the lab-top and started to a scanned for active tower. The program did not found active tower.

Aelita groan asked, "It's not a X.A.N.A attack."

Jeremie asked, "What if it's a Diguise League business?"

Aelita said, "Then we are screwed more up then the time that Odd accidentally send that photo of me and Franz to Sissi."

Alice remarked, "May be not. I got a plan but first off that requires Odd. Let's have a chat with Mr. Delmas."

=CL=

Mr. Delmas remarked, "Both are Pink and Yellow are claiming to the real Aelita Stones from Canada. Both of them pick the same Canada town that's existed about 10 years – Fantome. Ironically, that town is a ghost town. The only thing left is a old sign post that remarked that it had a population of 500 people and that it was know he Western Montreal – which has good amount of French speaking people."

Jim remarked, "Explaining why Aelita Stone is so good in English and French languages."

Mr. Delmas said, "Pink's family claims to boat a modern ship that did a Titanic."

Jim said, "You mean hit a ice berg. So you mean Pink's family were human Popsicle."

Mr. Delmas nodded, "Yellow's family left for Montreal and stay there instead."

Jim said, "Both sounds hard to believe."

A familiar voice remarked, "Hey, Jimbo and Jeanie."

Before Jim could tell Odd to scram, Mr. Delmas remarked, "Let him."

Odd entered, "I got a idea to proof that Pink is the true Aelita Stone. We do a game show."

Jim remarked, "That Mind me of the time I was on 'The Price is Right'."

Odd asked, "Not going to tell us?"

Jim said, "You got me pegged, Oddie."

Odd give Jim the look that Aelita or Jeremie might give Odd when they feel attempt to virtualized Odd over the digital sea.

Mr. Delmas said, "Knowing you, I thinking old Nickelodeon shows like 'Double Dare' – the messier the better – to you. Anyway, you might accused rigged the show for Pink."

Odd said, "True, but I get someone else to host."

=CL=

Fredericka Facta learned back in her chair. She had only meet the Lyoko Warriors six times. One time was because X.A.N.A repeated an old attack - the earthquake – but with a different target – the factory while she was passing, instead of Kadic. The second time was not at the factory – but a mall – in which she brought Aelita her pink jumper. The third time was at her mansion – between the factory and the school in she was asked she play the role of Aelita's "so-called" mother and pretend to a victim of Eve's hatred – justifying both Odd's and his parent's remarks. The four time was X.A.N.A possessing her to give Aelita to the Scyphozoa while X.A.N.A was after the Lyoko Keys. The five time was meeting Jeremie and Aelita during the summer – being the target of Aelita's new attack – her energy fields. The six time was the time that X.A.N.A faked Jeremie and Aelita and effect the eyeballs of the other Lyoko to view the real deals as Mega Tanks.

She was surprised by two teenage arms covering her eyes as she remarked, "Odd, long time no see."

Odd remarked, "We need your help, Persephone."

Fredericka smirked a grinned. Persephone is Odd's code word for a very serious mission. If it wasn't series she would be called one of the following – Miss Stone, Donna Trump, or something that makes Odd – well Odd.

Fredericka remarked, "Let's go."

=CL=

Odd give Fredericka run down on what happen since the last time Miss Facta meet the Lyoko Warriors and what his plan is.

=CL=

Mr. Delmas smirked, "Ms. Facta. I hope you understand this is one of the most important event in the history of the school. I want you to fair to both side.

Ms Facta nodded she was the most fair of all of Europe female adult citizens.

=CL=

While the games as going on, Jeremie was looking for a active tower – and not finding one. The game was more of classroom take on Double Dare.

=CL=

At the end of the game, Fredericka Facta checked Yellow's side with a score of 120 to the Pink's side of with a score of 220. Fredericka stated, "With the score of 220, the real Stones are the one with pink-hair Aelita!"

The yellow Aelita remarked, "It's not fair! But I got a surprise for you all – they are really the Scheaffers – Waldo, Antea and Aelita."

Mr. Delmas asked, "Would that been Antea Hopper?"

The yellow-hair Aelita remarked, "Yes. That is correct, Mr. Delmas."

Mr. Delmas remarked, "Kadic had never been like this. Antea Hopper was the most honor and fair principal in the history of Kadic. It's time to find out who were they ready are."

The pink-haired whispered to her mother remarked, "I hope one of is X.A.N.A."

Alice whispered back to her pink daughter, "I hope it's the Pink Queen."

Jim removed the blonde hair and female face masked form the yellow-Aelita was removed revealing a small boy with black hair.

Mr. Facta removed the blonde hair and female face mark to reveal a unknown red hair woman.

Mr. Delmas removed the blonde hair and male face to reveal a face similar to Peter Duncan.

Aelita asked "Peter Duncan? The one that stolen the nuclear energy from the government about four years ago."

The Peter Duncan remarked, "My name is John Duncan. I'm Peter Duncan's brother. I joined the Diguise League to find out what happen to him."

Mr. Facta remarked, "If you read the newspaper, you find out that he's back in jail – in which you and your friends are going to be at soon."

The police soon show up and took the Diguise League trio away.

=CL=

X.A.N.A remarked, "Nice attempt."

Taliea Sosten remarked, "Attention Test worked like charm."

X.A.N.A remarked, "Something up at the factory!"

Taliea Sosten said, "What's cooking?"

X.A.N.A remarked, "Aelita is copying me with up a nasty thunderstorm!"

Taliea stated, "They making it's possible for a return to past!"

=CL=

Yumi said, "Any longer and the Supercomputer might get fried."

Aelita's voice remarked, "Entering

Jeremie remarked, "Then return to the past, now!"

=CL=

Fredericka Facta saw the Lyoko Warriors, Waldo Scheaffer and Antea Hopper enter her room.

Fredericka said, "Well, I see Franz is out of Lyoko."

Franz said, "Thanks for helping me out."

Fredericka remarked, "We been friends for ages."

Odd's stomach groan

Franz said, "Looks like Odd's hungry."

Fredericka said, "No problem. Let's go find head to Paris, France for a seven course meal."

Aelita remarked, "Odd could mostly eat all seven part in one sallow."

Everybody even Odd laughed.

=TBC=

_Well, I was stuck with idea for the host for the game – and I didn't want to use a teacher – so I decide to make another version of Fredericka Facta – that was different from the one in "The Factory Kids", but still on the good side of the adults._

_Logging off,_

_Dr. Thinker_


End file.
